


of night and light and half-light

by DeweyIggyZuki



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A little bit of self-loathing, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, cloths of heaven, gay af, i wrote this rlly quickly bc inspiration okay pls don't judge me, idk how else to tag this, just a little bit, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeweyIggyZuki/pseuds/DeweyIggyZuki
Summary: A glimpse into a sleepless night(title from W. B. Yeats' "Aedh Wishes for the Cloths of Heaven")





	

The night was clearer than it had been in a few weeks. Moonlight streamed through the window, falling across the two people laying in the bed. They shared a single sheet, facing each other. Everything was still and quiet, save for their breathing.  
  
Trevor wasn't sleeping, couldn't sleep. His mind was occupied, busy with thoughts of the man next to him.  
  
Gavin, mouth slightly ajar, slept peacefully and unaware of Trevor’s gaze. His golden hair poked up at silly angles, and his face was slightly smushed by the pillow he lay on. The sheet was almost completely pulled up to his neck. His chest rose and fell steadily with each breath.  
  
In the space between their heads, their hands entangled with each other’s. Their knees touched under the sheets.  
  
The moonlight didn’t quite fall on their faces, and Trevor so wished it had. Then he would be able to see Gavin’s beautiful face even better, see clearer the skin he craved to press his lips to, the hair he longed to run his fingers through, the boy he had fallen for so hard.  
  
_Of all people for you to come to, to be with… you chose me…_  
  
Using his free hand, Trevor moved toward Gavin’s face and lightly thumbed the stubble lining his jaw. His eyes fell to his mouth, and he desperately wanted Gavin to open those green eyes, and watch them sparkle as he smiled that _smile_ , that smile that shone with pure joy, and lean into Trevor’s lips with his own.  
  
It was a smile Trevor felt he didn't deserve.  
  
_I don’t know why you chose me, Gavin. I don’t know why you chose me._  
  
But Gavin didn’t wake. He continued to sleep.  
  
Trevor smiled, pulling his hand back to him. He squeezed Gavin’s hand lightly with his other.  
  
_But I’m glad that you did._  
  
“I love you,” Trevor breathed, hardly a whisper. “Oh Gavin, I love you.”  
  
Gavin didn’t respond, but Trevor didn’t mind.  
  
_I’m so glad you did._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in almost three(?) years.  
> I've got a lot of ground to cover.


End file.
